We'll meet again
by Leikkona
Summary: [ UA ] La voix avait un peu changé, mais impossible de s'y méprendre. Elle avait un peu descendu dans le grave, mais ce grognement permanent... Ce grognement qui restait en fond de gorge et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris... Il en tomba presque de sa chaise. Hiyori. Hiyori était devenue la capitaine de la Douzième Division.


**Un merci à Arienlys et à Wilwy pour avoir relu en partie ce texte. Et merci à ma chère Domina pour l'inspiration~**

**J'ai tenté de travailler quelques petites choses dans ce texte, notamment les descriptions et le langage corporel. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réussi... Mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est quelque chose. Et j'ai un gros, gros faible pour cette version UA d'Hiyori.**

* * *

_We'll meet again, _  
_Don't know where, don't know when, _  
_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

**Vera Lynn - We'll Meet Again**

Kisuke s'installa au bureau de son laboratoire et se frotta le front, le regard dans le vague. Si ses calculs et ses conclusions étaient justes (ce qui était le cas, il en était certain, après que le tout ait été vérifié quatre fois par Mayuri et probablement bien plus encore par lui-même), il allait pouvoir utiliser le système de communication des shinigamis pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec la tête de la Douzième Division sans être repéré. Déjà qu'il commençait à y avoir des rumeurs là-haut sur la présence des Vizards avec lui, par la faute de Mayuri... Même s'il était persuadé qu'Aizen était parfaitement au courant de la situation, il préférait prendre ses précautions. S'il était malchanceux, non seulement le capitaine qui avait prit sa place allait avoir détruit tout ce qu'il avait tenté de mettre en place, mais celui-ci allait être à la botte d'Aizen. Avec un grognement exaspéré, il reposa le communicateur. Les pires scénarios étaient les plus probables, comme toujours.

Il soupira. Tant que la communication n'était pas traçable, il pouvait se permettre d'établir une ligne entre le capitaine actuel de son ancienne Division et de voir ensuite si celui-ci pouvait être quelqu'un de confiance ou non. Peut-être qu'un de ses anciens sièges ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avait endossé son haori. Rester silencieux, écouter la voix, prendre ensuite une décision sur la marche à suivre. Cela lui paraissait un risque raisonnable. Shinji l'aurait probablement traité de sombre abruti, s'il avait entendu son raisonnement, se dit-il en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir installé toute sa machine, il lança la ligne. Il fallut encore attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne reçoive une quelconque réponse...

- Qui est l'abruti qui m'ouvre des lignes pas traçables ?

La voix avait un peu changé, mais impossible de s'y méprendre. Elle avait un peu descendu dans le grave, mais ce grognement permanent... Ce grognement qui restait en fond de gorge et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris... Il en tomba presque de sa chaise. Avec un petit sourire, il songea qu'il voulait bien ce genre de surprise tous les jours.

- Donc ça, c'est une mauvaise blague, entendit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Et elle semblait encore plus en colère que dans ses souvenirs. Mais vraiment... s'il avait su...

- Ne coupe pas la ligne, Hiyori-san, s'il te plait !

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais elle ne coupa pas la ligne non plus. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir comment réagir. Imaginer sa lieutenante, la gamine en train de grogner et de frapper, avoir pris le haori de la Douzième Division à sa suite avait quelque chose de... perturbant. Shinji allait probablement être très fier d'elle quand il l'apprendrait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour elle, même s'il ne voulait pas le dire. C'était une telle évidence. Seulement, essayer de tirer des informations des shinigamis qui venaient vérifier que l'exilé était bien là où on pouvait le surveiller, lui et son activité, ne lui avait pas paru intelligent. Cela en aurait révélé beaucoup trop sur leur situation, pour peu que quelqu'un ne réfléchisse un peu à ces questions particulières. Certes, il avait été attaché à sa lieutenante, c'était indéniable, mais n'avait-il pas plus urgent que de s'occuper de son sort ?

Le silence fut brisé par un soupir exaspéré. Sa patience ne s'était visiblement pas améliorée avec les années et, quelque part, cela le rassura. Hiyori. Vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une plus belle chance.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu te décides seulement à me contacter ?

- C'est... un peu compliqué mais disons que je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ce que ce soit... aussi facile ?

Sa voix avait un peu manqué d'assurance sur la fin et elle l'avait très bien entendu. Elle lui répondit avec un grognement exaspéré.

- Ne m'prend pas pour une imbécile.

- Jamais de la vie Hiyori-san ! Au contraire. Au contraire.

- Donc crache le morceau.

Pour une fois, mentir lui paraissait plus compliqué que dire la vérité. Alors il ne s'encombra pas des fioritures qu'il avait crée pour les shinigamis qui venaient le voir habituellement. Il lui expliqua rapidement que les Vizards se portaient bien, qu'en réalité ni lui, ni eux ne savaient comment entrer en contact avec les gens qu'ils avaient connu au Seireitei et qui auraient pu leur apporter un petit peu de soutien. Qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'elle était devenu capitaine de sa Division (et « félicitation, je suis fier de toi ! Notre petite Hiyori-san est partie de loin !» qui reçut pour réponse un nouveau grognement exaspéré) et que c'était une surprise pour lui. Une excellente surprise. La meilleure de l'année, probablement, même. Et si elle avait pu conserver les laboratoires...

- Donc en fait tout c'que tu veux c'est du matos qui vient de la Douzième, pas te soucier de qui la tiens, hm ?

- Disons que si j'avais su plus tôt... Je t'aurais probablement invité plus tôt à descendre pour venir m'amener du matériel, répondit-il avec un ton innocent.

- Ravie d'savoir que j'suis ta vache à lait. Vraiment.

Et facile à agacer, comme avant. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait été surpris, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui de la mettre en colère. Même si elle était toujours en colère, quelque part. Impossible de le nier. La vraie nuance était qu'il ne devait pas se la mettre à dos. Et vu son incapacité, parfois, à faire la différence entre ce qui l'énervait réellement et ce qui semblait l'énerver mais qui en réalité ne faisait que légèrement l'irriter et qu'elle était incapable de s'exprimer autrement qu'avec des coups et des grognements, cela paraissait une mission délicate.

- Je suis désolé, j'aimerais vraiment te dire que je te contacte parce que je veux te revoir, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de tout ce matériel.

- Donne la liste, j'verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. Ca veut pas dire que j't'enverrais quoi que ce soit si c'est trop compliqué ou trop chiant à trouver.

Peut-être était-ce le ton un petit peu agacé de Hiyori, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait tellement souvent entendu ce grognement exaspéré quand elle cédait face à Shinji, et qu'il se souvenait la voir, dans ces moments là, l'espace d'une seconde, avec un regard amusé laissant place à son habituel énervement, mais Kisuke se sentit soulagé. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il attendait quand il avait installé la ligne.

- Si tu fais ça... J'en connais un qui sera ravi de te voir si tu descends nous voir pour nous apporter tout ça.

- Y'a intérêt, oui, je fais pas juste ça pour tes beaux yeux, répondit-elle avec acidité.

- Tant que tu n'essayes pas de me les arracher, Hiyori-san, tout va pour le mieux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Au bout du fil, un « putain d'abruti » marmonné du bout des lèvres lui parvint. Elle lui demanda ensuite de lui fournir la liste de tout ce dont il avait besoin et ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à débattre sur ce qui était réellement important ou non, la capitaine de la Douzième lui faisant remarquer que, par sécurité, elle ne descendrait qu'avec son lieutenant et qu'elle préférait limiter les déplacements de matériel. Question de sécurité, avait-elle ajouté, et s'il pensait que faire passer autant de produits que ceux qu'il avait réclamé était facile... Il l'avait interrompu avec un rire avant qu'elle ne se mette à tempêter et fulminer contre lui et ses oublis des règlements et autres surveillances qui pesaient sur les laboratoires.

Quand il éteignit enfin le communicateur, un très large sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Peut-être allait-il garder la surprise pour Shinji... Rien qu'imaginer la tête de son partenaire en se retrouvant face à sa chère sœur le fit rire.

**~o~**

- Dépêche toi... Ces boîtes vont pas se porter toutes seules !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, capitaine, je suis au courant, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

Stressée. Les grognements suffisaient à Akon pour savoir qu'Hiyori était stressée. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de son bureau et se releva, prenant avec lui la boîte qu'il venait tout juste de finir de préparer. Les produits réclamés par Urahara étaient basiques, mais probablement impossibles à se procurer chez les humains.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde savait que...

- Tshhh, l'interrompit-elle, commençant à relever le pied pour se saisir de sa sandale.

Il lui adressa un rictus agacé et alla poser la boîte avec les autres. Il avait l'habitude de son mauvais caractère, à force, et avait même l'immense privilège d'être prévenu avant qu'elle ne dégaine l'une de ses chaussures pour lui envoyer à la tête. Privilège de lieutenant, peut-être. Ou bien celui de la connaître mieux depuis la disparation d'Urahara, Mayuri et des autres. Plus que mieux.

- Manque rien ?

- J'ai déjà revérifier les paquets que j'ai fait. De toute façon, vu la longueur de la liste, il faudra forcément revenir, nous n'avons pas mille bras.

- Je lui ai expliqué quatre fois avant qu'il finisse par comprendre. Putain d'idiot celui-là...

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en train de râler entre ses dents, pendant qu'elle revérifiait, probablement pour la dixième fois, les colis qu'ils devaient descendre. Akon en profita pour se rallumer une cigarette en la regardant, un peu amusé. Il plaignait presque Urahara d'avance. Vu la capacité d'expression relativement limitée de la capitaine de la Douzième, il allait avoir le droit à un sacré coup de sandale. Et probablement pas uniquement cela, il fallait l'avouer. Ni uniquement de la part de Hiyori.

Quand elle fut enfin satisfaite, elle lui fit signe de venir avec elle.

**~o~**

Avec un grand sourire, Urahara se redressa quand il sentit la sensation familière de l'ouverture d'un passage entre Soul Society et le monde humain. Bientôt, il se retrouva face à une Hiyori, qui avait malgré tout grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu... même si c'était avec beaucoup de peine qu'elle atteignait son épaule, désormais. Son haori, trop large pour elle malgré sa musculature, était serré autour de sa taille par une ceinture en tissu et il pouvait voir son sabre accroché derrière son dos, comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude. A côté d'elle, une espèce de grand perche aux cheveux noirs fumait, son brassard indiquant qu'il était son lieutenant, et, si Kisuke n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le souvenir exact, il lui semblait néanmoins très vaguement familier. La jeune femme fit signe à son lieutenant d'aller déposer les caisses qu'ils transportaient dans leurs bras et déposa les siennes sur le bureau de Kisuke.

- Les fenêtres, dans un labo, c'est optionnel, c'ça ?

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une sandale s'écrasa sur son visage, avec une force dont il ne se souvenait pas. Et un poids dont il ne se souvenait pas. Coup de sandale qui fut suivit d'un coup de poing sur le dessus de son crâne, administré par l'espèce de grand dadais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il tenta bien de sourire, tout en se tenant le nez, qui devait être cassé, mais la confusion devait être évidente sur son visage. S'il s'attendait au premier coup, le second...

- Je... suis assez admiratif de... la force que tu peux mettre dans tes coups, Hiyori-san, surtout vu à quel point tu as peu grandi et...

Il aurait probablement également du s'attendre au coup suivant, qui atterrit au creux de ses reins. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé les réflexions sur sa taille, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher un peu de provocation inutile.

- Je ne suis juste pas certain de comprendre pourquoi ton lieutenant, reprit-il en lançant un coup d'oeil au fumeur, s'est également décidé à me mettre un coup.

- Oh, tu d'vrais réfléchir un peu, tu finiras bien par trouver.

Kisuke cilla et se tourna vers l'autre homme, qui lui adressa un regard à peine intéressé accompagné d'un sourire presque amusé, avant de finir sa cigarette. Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que Hiyori ne se tourne vers son lieutenant et ne lui fasse remarquer sèchement qu'elle n'appréciait pas de recevoir de la cendre sur son haori. La remarque fut suivie d'un coup de savate sur l'épaule, qu'il ne se fatigua pas à esquiver, une expression ennuyée sur le visage.

Une expression qui lui rappelait bien quelqu'un.

- … Akon ?

- Eh bien lui aura fallut plus d'quinze minutes pour t'reconnaître, donc j'ai gagné le pari, déclara Hiyori en se tournant vers l'autre, avec léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Impitoyable, capitaine.

Une pique fut lancée. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi nettoyer le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche (Hiyori lui avait définitivement cassé le nez... Il allait devoir ennuyer Hachi pour réparer cela), il observa les deux plus jeunes. Akon réagissait à peine aux provocations de sa capitaine, seule son expression changeant quelque peu, incapable de retenir un sourire, pendant qu'elle s'énervait sur un ton presque attendri. C'était un drôle de duo qui avait pris la tête de la Douzième. La vie de la division devait être agitée.

Il avait presque réussi à oublier à quel point être à proximité de son ancienne lieutenante pouvait être bruyant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas subi un tel vacarme. Shinji et Rose avaient la décence de limiter leur boucan musical (et leurs batailles incompréhensibles à base de chanson et de volume sonore inhumain) à quelques pièces de la maison et Mayuri n'avait jamais été le partenaire de laboratoire le plus vocal qui soit. Il se demanda comment il avait pu travailler avec elle. Comment la division pouvait travailler avec elle à sa tête et comment, d'ailleurs, Akon et elle avaient fini par s'entendre. Dans ses souvenirs, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

- Sans vouloir vous interrompre...

Hiyori se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras. Devenir capitaine avait transformé quelque chose chez elle. Elle pouvait crier et frapper autant qu'elle le voulait (et elle ne se gênait apparemment pas le moins du monde), grogner et être en colère, comme avant, elle avait perdu... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Avec un grognement agacé, la jeune femme commença à tapoter son bras du bout des doigts, attendant la suite.

- Je suppose qu'il y a des gens que vous voulez voir. Je propose que nous discutions de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quelques décennies pendant le repas, après les retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ?

- M'parait une idée.

Avec un sourire, il indiqua à Akon la porte du fond, qui menait à la pièce où Mayuri travaillait, sans savoir ce qui était en train de se passer à quelques mètres de lui. Kisuke aurait parié que les cris de son ancienne lieutenante aurait pu alerté l'autre scientifique, mais celui-ci avait tellement amélioré l'insonorisation de sa salle de travail qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Quand Akon disparut, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui avait toujours les bras croisés.

- Tu les as tous gardé avec toi ?

- Sûr. Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que j'les bouffe, c'est ça ?

- Non, mais... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'appréciais pas vraiment d'avoir dans ta division des membres qui venaient du Nid.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et alla s'installer, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sans grâce, sur sa chaise de bureau. Kisuke avait beau savoir que Shinji et elle n'avaient pas de lien de sang, la ressemblance était étrange et frappante. Malgré les années passées, elle avait toujours des gestes qui reflétaient ceux de son « frère ». Avec un grognement, elle se frotta les yeux puis releva la tête pour le regarder.

- J'étais toute seule et larguée à la tête de la division. Et j'savais très bien que le plus taré d'entre eux c'était Mayuri, pas les autres, ceux qui étaient encore avec moi. J'leur ai promis que je ferais tout pour qu'ils restent dans la division.

L'idée le frappa alors qu'il la regardait parler. C'était l'innocence qu'elle avait perdu en chemin. Même si cela n'avait pas été voulu, elle qui avait toujours eu des gens plus âgés autour d'elle pour la guider, elle s'était retrouvée projetée à la tête d'une division à qui l'on venait de couper la tête alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. Une gamine avec des qualités (et un tempérament), peut-être, mais une gamine tout de même. Qu'elle ait pu réussir à prendre sa suite était d'autant plus admirable.

- Et ils ont fait c'qu'ils ont pu pour m'aider à prendre la place de capitaine, parce que j'allais surtout pas être recommandée à partir du moment où j'avais décidé de pas les virer, bizarrement.

- Je suis vraiment très fier de tout ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Son regard se teinta d'étonnement et elle finit par lui offrir un de ses très rares sourires, avant de se renfrogner et de se tourner vers le bureau pour étudier ce qui traînait dessus.

- J'avoue que je suis par contre surpris par ton choix de lieutenant.

Elle se raidit et se saisit d'un des carnets de croquis qui était resté ouvert, puis le feuilleta sans rien dire, laissant la question implicite se noyer dans le silence. Il s'approcha et ne fit aucune remarque. Après quelques minutes, elle reposa le carnet et se redressa, avant de demander à son ancien supérieur où elle pouvait bien trouver Shinji. « Ce crétin a besoin que je me rappelle à lui » avait-elle ajouté avec précipitation. Avec un sourire, il lui indiqua, et elle partit en coup de vent, montant quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

**~o~**

Shinji était en train de finir de se préparer une tasse de café quand la petite furie de la Douzième entra dans la cuisine et lui asséna un magnifique coup de savate derrière le crâne qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il s'étala sur le sol et contempla un instant de prendre la tasse (vide mais miraculeusement en un seul morceau) pour la lancer à la tête de son assaillante, mais ne fit que se relever en se frottant le crâne avant de se tourner vers elle.

- On aurait du m'prévenir que t'allais t'améliorer au lancer, toi...

- En même temps si tu t'améliores pas c'est pas d'ma faute !

Avec un sourire content, il se précipita vers elle et la souleva pour l'enlacer, ne recevant en retour qu'un grognement gêné et une étreinte maladroite. Étreinte qui se termina promptement quand il eut le malheur de siffler.

- J'connais cette tronche...

- Grandir t'as pas fait gagner que des muscles on dirait !

A peine eut-il le temps de toucher sa poitrine qu'elle lui écrasa sa savate sur le visage, rouge. Le Vizard retomba sur le sol, avec un sourire malgré son nez douloureux et, à coup sûr, cassé. Sa chemise et sa cravate allaient être ruinés, avec les tâches de café et de sang. Ce n'était pas très important. C'était, en tout cas, bien moins important que la jeune femme qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- T'es vraiment un con quand tu t'y mets...

- Faut croire qu't'aime ton frangin comme ça, hein ?

Elle le tira du sol avec un grognement et sans délicatesse. D'un geste maladroit, il réussit à retirer sa cravate et la posa sur le comptoir.

- Tu d'vrais aller te nettoyer le visage, t'as vraiment l'air crétin quand tu pisses le sang comme ça.

- La faute à qui, hm ?

- La tienne, pardi.

Son rire s'arrêta rapidement, un peu trop douloureux, mais l'éclat qui illuminait son regard ne s'éteignit pas. Elle lui mit un léger coup dans l'épaule avant d'aller lui chercher de quoi éponger le sang sur son visage et le café sur le sol. Après un bon nettoyage, il avait toujours besoin de se tenir le nez et il était allé chercher un mouchoir pour limiter le saignement. Il avait râlé sur sa chemise ruinée pendant ce temps, mais son air heureux n'avait pas disparu, loin de là.

- T'as vraiment un sourire idiot, t'es au courant ?

- Comme si t'en avais d'jà marre de l'voir, tiens. Bon. J'vais être raisonnable, j'reviens, _quelqu'un_ m'a cassé l'nez, ou en tout cas ça en a tout l'air. J'préfère m'faire soigner.

- J't'attends ici.

- Profites-en pour t'servir à boire, j'te laisse fouiller la cuisine.

Elle retint une réflexion mordante avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la cuisine et alla explorer les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de satisfaisant pour son palais. Quand il revint, soigné et changé, elle s'était assise et tenait une tasse de thé entre les mains, la boîte de sucre ouverte devant elle. Un grognement l'accueillit et il alla s'asseoir face à elle, prenant quelques cubes pour les mettre dans son café.

- Sérieusement. Capitaine. Toi. J'aurais même pas cru que ça t'intéresserait d'le devenir un jour.

- Pas vraiment eu le choix. Sauf si j'voulais tout voir s'écrouler.

Il ne demanda pas de détails. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en demander, il la connaissait trop bien pour cela. La façon dont ses yeux s'étaient assombris, l'éclat de son regard et ses doigts enroulés le long de l'anse, serrés, lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Pour la distraire, il changea de sujet, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait exactement là, sur comment Kisuke avait pris la nouvelle. Ils y retrouvèrent une familiarité qui leur avait manqué sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte pendant toutes ces années.

- J'espère au moins qu'tu t'es pas r'trouvée complètement seule, avec c'qu'il s'est passé.

Ses yeux descendirent vers la théière et elle se servit une nouvelle tasse. Un, deux, trois, quatre sucres tombèrent dans le thé, éclaboussant la table. Son regard remonta vers le visage de Shinji qui attendait, café en main, plus patient que dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai pas été _exactement_ seule... Juste... Plus que je l'aurais voulu, c'tout. Y'a des trucs qui se remplacent pas. Même quand t'es pas toute seule.

- Quand la famille disparaît... Une vieille famille...

Elle hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de thé, chaud et sucré. Après un moment d'hésitation, les yeux à demi-clos et les mains enroulées autour de sa tasse, elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose et fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mayuri, Akon et Kisuke, dont le nez avait été soigné.

- Peut-on s'inviter pour le thé ? demanda ce dernier avec un sourire.

Derrière lui, Mayuri n'attendit pas le moindre geste et alla se préparer une tasse avant de s'asseoir à table, vite rejoint par les deux autres. La boîte de sucre fut vidée de ses derniers cubes par Urahara, après qu'il se soit assuré qu'Akon n'en voulait pas. Le lieutenant s'était installé à côté de sa capitaine et avait accepté le café que Shinji venait de lui proposer.

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Avec un sourire presque trop large, Kisuke commença à interroger les plus jeunes sur leurs recherches et leurs occupations, sur leurs vies maintenant qu'ils étaient à la tête de la Douzième. Plus d'une fois, une question indiscrète failli énerver Hiyori au point de lui lancer sa tasse au visage, mais Akon interrompit à chaque fois son geste, par une main posée sur son épaule ou en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas gâcher son thé. Tasse de thé qui aurait été vidée bien plus rapidement s'il n'avait pas pris le soin de la remplir dès qu'elle était presque vide, comme s'il savait exactement comment l'empêcher de briser plus de vaisselle que nécessaire. Des années de pratique. Le plus impressionnant était qu'elle le laisse faire. Mais s'il commençait à parler de quelque chose qui la gênait, il recevait un coup sur la main, accompagné d'un grognement difficile à interpréter. Avec un sourire, il s'arrêtait et regardait Kisuke, haussant les épaules, et l'invitant à demander quelque chose d'autre. Mayuri ne daignait pas commenter la discussion, même si son regard s'illuminait d'intérêt dès que les sciences étaient abordées, reculant contre le dossier de sa chaise dès que Kisuke tentait d'arracher des informations plus personnelles.

En silence, avec un sourire amusé, Shinji les regardait tous, tour à tour, observant ses amants, sa sœur et le lieutenant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ces petites réunions de famille deviennent plus régulières.


End file.
